tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Condos
Condos are usually homes where you can place items you have bought by playing Game Worlds. There are currently 4 condos you can use. Each has their own style and design, as well as varying prices. You can buy condos at Horizon Condos, located on the second floor of Sweet Suite Furnishings. Community Condos Community condos are condos that look similar to lobbies and have shops located around the condo. In the future, there will be more condos that will suit being a community condo more. Other condos not suited for being a community condo are planned to have larger versions of them suited for community condos. Condos Condo= :Price: Free (Default Condo) Condo is a two story modern home located on a beach. This large home features a living room, a kitchen, and a basement, as well as a backyard, spare room, master bedroom, and master closet upstairs. Outside, you can find a deck looking over the beach and ocean. You can also build on the roof. |-| Smooth Dirt= :Price: 10,000 Units Smooth Dirt is a huge plot of grass flatter than a pancake with a small concrete platform on the center of it. Although this may seem extremely boring, this condo allows you to make large scale projects such as castles or towns without the hassle of limited space or uneven ground! |-| Suite= :Price: 30,000 Units Experience the comfort of being in a small apartment home surrounded by others identical to yours! This small suite contains 2 main rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, an indoor balcony, and a small backyard, just like every other house you live by! |-| House= :Price: 150,000 Units This home is for when you just want to live in a normal neighborhood. Inside the house, you will find a kitchen, living room, 2 decks, 2 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, a boiler room, an office, a bathroom, multiple bedrooms, a garage, and a closet to put those who disappoint you inside. You are also allowed to enter your backyard and the streets. |-| Underwater= :Price: 400,000 Units In Underwater, experience the both the comfort of being indoors and the horror of being trapped underwater at the same time! This condo includes one huge main house in the center and 4 smaller satellite homes on different corners of the plot. The main condo features about 20 rooms, a basement, and an indoor balcony, and the satellite condos have about 10 rooms, as well as their own indoor balcony. Above each condo are honeycomb-shaped plots floating on the ocean. Each condo is exited or entered by using airlocks or elevators. |-| Highrise= :Price: 175,000 Units In Highrise, you get to sit down and watch TV while knowing that you're thousands of feet above the ground! This large penthouse has over fifteen spacious rooms, two stories, a pool, and a secret basement. No-clipping too far out of bounds is considered disobeying national laws. |-| Art Studio= :Price: 20,000 Units In Art Studio, you can make your own movies or scenes! This small studio contains an audio recording room, a stage room with a green screen, and an upstairs room overlooking both rooms. Upcoming Condos Lobby One= :Price: Unknown Relive your memories of the original lobby from GMod Tower with the Lobby One community condo! Lobby one contains a theater, shopping center, Game World port, arcade, and a suite lobby, complete with every suite. This nostalgic condo even has every secret the original had! Lobby One is expected to release around when community condos are released. You can view progress of lobby One here. Gallery Suite.png Condo.png House.jpg SmoothDirt.jpg UnderwaterHome.jpg UnderwaterHome2.jpg Penthouse.png PenthouseCity_WIP.jpg Lobby1RemakeWIP.PNG ArtStudio.jpg Fun Facts * Suite is a remastered version of the Suite found in Lobby One of GMod Tower. * Changing the time of day rapidly may cause a yacht to appear in the distance on the ocean in Condo, though sadly this is client side only, so your friends won't see it when you do! * Smooth Dirt is based on the old version of the Garry's Mod map, Flatgrass. * It takes 8 minutes to reach the edge of Smooth Dirt by flying in the jetpack with speed shoes equipped. * It takes 2 minutes to reach the edge of Smooth Dirt by sprinting in an inflatable boat with speed shoes equipped. * You can change the weather in condos by holding C and clicking on the Environment options button. * In Highrise Penthouse, when it's nighttime the buildings in the backgrounds' lights will turn on. * Underwater Home is the first community condo. * In the underwater condo, you can find a tree wearing scuba gear, referencing Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Highrise Category:Lobby 1 Category:Art Studio Category:Underwater Category:House Category:Suite Category:Smooth Dirt Category:Condo